A Kitsune Love
by Demon-Enchantress
Summary: A series of one-shots. Youko first meets Koto in the Dark Tournament, then again in the Makai Tournament, then the imagination takes over. YoukoKoto
1. Love During the Dark Tournament

HEY Y'ALL!!!! I'm happy to present a new fic! Probably the first non- Alternate Universe fic I've written! This is a Youko/Koto fic... I was talking on the phone with none other than TC and I got this great idea...A KITSUNE LOVE!!!!! I'm so smart! Anyways, please enjoy this fic! I hope you'll have a wonderful time reading it...and don't forget to give me feedback about what you thought of it! Also, this will take place during the Dark Tournament, just because it's right! And some things will be altered a tad...  
  
Disclaimer: So many people come to me for problems...you really think I have enough time to draw a whole series of anime?! What are you people thinking?! I'M A BUSY WOMAN, YOU KNOW!!!!!! huff huff puff puff Anyways, now that I got that out of my system...looks over at lawyers, who start signing papers OO; ACK! I'm on it, I'm on it! Jeez...I don't own YYH, and if I did, I'd first have to find the stupid time to draw it! And I probably wouldn't have the same story line...; Anyways, on with the fic!!!!! %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%  
  
Koto got up from her announcer's spot and went to get a drink of water. The last fight had been pretty intense. Hiei had unleashed his Dragon of the Darkness Flame again, and then had been swallowed by it. But he seemed to have mastered the dragon. He came back and kicked Bui's ass. Several people had lost their lives, but the fight was still so awesome. Never before had she seen anything quite like it.  
  
She got her water out of a vending machine, and turned to go back to her seat, but bumped into a very male figure. The figure was strong, solid, tall, and quite muscular. "Excuse me, sorry," she apologized. The male form put a protective arm around her, so as to stifle her fall.  
  
"Pardon me," he said. "You need to be careful out here, you know." He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
A blush crept up to Koto's cheeks when she saw who the male figure was. "Yes, yes," she said, trying to pull away so she could get back to her seat. She was so nervous talking to the handsome silver kitsune. He had managed to remain in his fox form for some time now. Whether he had talked to the clown man about it or not, she didn't know. And she really didn't care. She liked the kitsune, more than she would ever let on.  
  
"What are you in such a hurry for?" Youko asked the kitsune before him. "The break just started, and it will be another few hours before you will need to return."  
  
"Yeah, well, an announcer's needed at all times, right?" she answered kind of nervously.  
  
"I don't think you'll be needed for a while in there." The silver kitsune smirked. He was intrigued by the little announcer fox. More so than he would let others think. "Why don't you settle in here? Or someplace more comfortable?"  
  
"Umm, well, about that..." she trailed off, seeing a glint in his eyes. Her cheeks grew rosy red, and he smirked.  
  
"I'm not trying to imply what you are thinking, little vixen," he said.  
  
"Oh really?" she challenged, quirking a brow.  
  
Youko wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she crossed her arms in front of her. She was just the right height for him. He led her down the hall and to a quiet back room Koto didn't know existed. In the room was a single bed, fit for two, a table, a small kitchenette, and a mini bathroom.  
  
"This is a mini-suite!" Koto burst out, admiring the well-furnished room. "Has this always been here?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so," came the masculine voice from behind her. His breath tickled her ears, and they twitched. A chill went down her spine, making her feel wanted. "I found it yesterday," he went on. "I was searching for something, and found this instead. Quite convenient, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Very! It's just so small and yet has everything! A bed, a kitchenette, a bathroom...What more could someone want?"  
  
Two arms snaked around Koto's shoulders from behind and she let out a small gasp. "Someone to be with them." It was such a beautiful statement, and the way he said it made it more truthful. Koto had been feeling lonely for the last few months. All the boys had been practicing for the tournament, and they just gave up on girls. Koto had dumped her boyfriend before the tournament's announcement, since he turned into a real jerk. But now she found someone who cared, and a kitsune at that!  
  
Youko hadn't been much different from Koto. He hadn't had a girlfriend for a few decades, seeing as he was trapped inside a human's body. He couldn't fulfill his wanton, though, or else Shuichi would literally kill him. 'Shuichi isn't any fun,' the silver kitsune thought. 'He always talks about his grades, his classes, school, boring stuff. He never really talks about anything interesting.'  
  
Koto slipped from Youko's arms and sat on the bed, taking a drink of the water she had got. Youko soon joined her, and they started talking about themselves. Their relationships, hobbies, interests, everything else. They had more in common than they thought. And they shared so many wonderful things. It was hard to believe two hours had gone by already.  
  
"I should get going now," Koto said, getting up to leave back to her seat. Youko grabbed her arm firmly, but gently.  
  
"I have a feeling you're going to be needed here," Youko responded.  
  
"I'm needed to tell everyone about the tournament's status!"  
  
"You can do that at any point. What I meant to say was you still have time. I can feel it. Can't you?"  
  
"Youko, please. It's been very nice talking to you, but—"  
  
He didn't give her a chance to finish. "Koto, we have so much in common. We're both kitsune, we have many of the same interests and hobbies, and our relationships haven't been too different." He lightly tugged on her arm, and she immediately fell back on the bed. Youko layed back with her, his head propped on an elbow, looking down at her. She was so beautiful, so radiant, so young and exquisite. He didn't know what about her made him attracted to her, but he knew she was the one for him. He just had to find a way to prove it. And find a way to make Shuichi let him have her.  
  
'You and your mind, Youko,' a voice came from his mind. Youko smirked.  
  
'Ah, Shuichi. Would you not allow me to have some fun with this female? She is so beautiful and perfect,' he answered in his mind.  
  
'You cannot. I refuse to let you use my body like this.'  
  
'On the contrary, Shuichi. Your body is in my mind. My body is in control.'  
  
'I will not allow you to use her for your sexual desires!'  
  
'Whoever said I was using her? You are clueless about this category, aren't you? Perhaps you should find your own female to fulfill. You could use it.'  
  
'I am only sixteen! I have no wish to desire what you do! Not until I am married with the one I love!'  
  
'And who do you love, Shuichi?' Silence. Youko knew. 'Yes, I knew you did. Allow me to make her comfortable for you.'  
  
'Youko! You cannot do this!'  
  
'And who's stopping me?' Silence once more. 'Precisely what I thought.' And with that, he started inching his way to Koto's face.  
  
"Umm, Youko? What are you doing?" Koto asked, seeing lust and something else burn in his eyes.  
  
"I am giving you what we both want," he answered.  
  
"But what about Shuichi? Your human form?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You can't just use his body, can you?"  
  
"This is my body. He is trapped in our mind, which is one. And he would love to have you," he whispered against her ear.  
  
Koto took in a deep breath. Two handsome men in one, both wanting her? But just wanting, or more? Many thoughts passed through her mind, but were replaced by new thoughts of pleasure as she felt Youko's hand on her flat stomach. Her eyes shut, and she knew everything. He was attracted to her, just as she was attracted to him. And apparently, Shuichi had something for her as well.  
  
"Tell me what you want, beautiful kitsune," Youko purred against her ear. He started suckling it, nibbling it. He received a soft moan from her, and her barely audible answer. He smirked.  
  
"Take me, Youko."  
  
"With pleasure, my love." He moved his hand from her stomach up to cup her right breast. Another moan came from her, and she arched her back into his hand. Her chest wasn't very big, but that didn't bother him. She still had a good-sized bust. He loved the feel of her against him, how well her breast fit in his hand.  
  
He brought his head down and kissed her full on the lips. He licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance. He was pleased when she let him. They fought for dominance, each wanting to take the other deeper. They explored each other's mouth with their tongue. Koto wrapped her arms around Youko's neck. Her luscious lips felt so soft and fit against his perfectly.  
  
Youko's hands moved back down to her stomach and pulled her shirt up, exposing her lush breasts. He made her sit up, and soon her shirt was discarded. He undid her shorts, slipping them off. He quirked a brow when she saw the panties she was wearing.  
  
"Planned on having a fun day today, hm?" he asked with interest.  
  
Koto blushed. "Well, there's no telling when you're going to find a good- looking kitsune," she said breathlessly. Youko smirked and allowed her to keep them on for now. Koto's hands started tugging at his tunic, trying to get him to take it off. He stood up next to the bed, and helped her sit up. He took her hand and guided her in starting to undo his tunic. She quickly caught on and gently, carefully took off his tunic.  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw his huge member. She didn't think she'd be able to fit him inside her tight cavity. But she would willingly try. She hopped off the bed, and made Youko sit down on it. She kneeled before him, and took his length in her hands, admiring it. A very light sound came from his mouth, and she lifted herself up to kiss him once, passionately, then went back down and put him in her mouth, sucking him defiantly. One hand massaged his balls as she went up and down along his shaft, the other hand massaging her own breast. She needed him, but he was enjoying what she was doing to him, so she had to make herself more aroused.  
  
Youko was in bliss as his love kept going up and down on his manhood. Never had he thought someone could be so skilled in the situation. A moan escaped him as she sped up, going faster and harder, trying to put him fully in her mouth. He could tell she went too far sometimes from the light gagging sound she made. But before he could spill his seed, she stopped. A groan of protest came from him. He loved the feel of her, no matter what position they were in.  
  
Koto crawled onto the bed next to Youko, laying on her back, her calves tucked underneath her, her legs wide apart. She brought both of her hands to massage her breasts. She kneaded them, her eyes closed, knowing Youko was watching her. She let out a soft moan, trying to edge him on. She wanted to try something. She wanted to see if she touched herself, how aroused he would become. But she had no idea of exactly how aroused he would become.  
  
She seductively slid a hand down her flat stomach to her pelvic area. She cupped her womanhood, and let out another small moan. She slid a hand inside her black silk g-string, and inserted a finger inside of her. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him until she slid in another finger, moaning a bit louder than before. She was wet, very wet. As she thought more, she became even more moist. She sped up, her fingers going in and out of herself, her hand that was kneading her breast pinching her nipple. She let out a deep moan of pleasure as she kept going.  
  
Youko didn't want her to make herself orgasm yet. He wanted her to orgasm from his touch. He bent over her, and with his teeth, grabbed the g-string and slid it down her legs. His fangs lightly grazed over her skin, and the panties were discarded with the rest of the clothes. She let out an even louder moan when she felt his fangs. He went in between her legs and smelled her arousing scent. He nudged her hand with his nose, and licked her fingers as they came out, then went back in. He grabbed her wrist, receiving a small cry of shock from her, and licked her moistness from her fingers.  
  
Koto hadn't expected him to stop her, but she should have. She should have known that he was going to want to finish her pleasurable moment. She was very aroused, and if he didn't hurry, she knew her juices would flow. She wanted him, needed him, loved him. She loved him? But how could she love him so much? 'Because he's a foxy kitsune that loves you,' said a little voice in her head. 'You need him to fulfill your desire for him, and want him because he's so handsome, and you love him because he loves you. You can't run from him. You're stuck in his grasp, his loving, gentle grasp. His—' Her thoughts were interrupted as a wave of pleasure came over her. She managed to glance down quickly, and saw Youko between her legs. She felt a warm, wet tongue inside her, and she instantly knew what was happening. She came instantly.  
  
Youko loved the taste of her. She was so warm and sweet, and he felt her tight walls close around his tongue. He picked up the pace, and was grateful when he tasted her sweet juices flow from her, hearing her moans of passionate pleasure. After he had lapped up all of her juices, he pulled her to lay fully on the bed, her legs stretched out. He crawled on top of her, and started kissing her deeply. She kissed back, and asked for entrance into his mouth. He gave it to her.  
  
He moved down her body, and cupped one of her breasts, bringing it to his mouth, and suckled on it like a baby. His other hand went between her legs, and he inserted his middle finger in her. Her back arched, giving him better access to her whole body. More of her breast filled his mouth, and his finger went far in and far out of her, love taking over. He wanted her to be completely ready for her, and from the feel of her walls around his tongue and now his finger gave him the assumption that she needed some time to be prepared before they joined as one.  
  
Another finger joined the one going in and out of Koto's vagina. She was in sweet bliss as Youko went to her other breast, gently biting the aroused, firm pebble. Her back arched more, and she moaned so loud. Youko was please, but before she was able to release her juices again, he pulled away from her. Koto whimpered from the lack of warmth and attention he had just given her. She wanted to feel him inside of her. So she got an idea.  
  
Youko was stunned to see Koto on top of him. Apparently, she had somehow switched them so she was on top. He purred as he felt her hands travel down his chest, followed by her wet, soft kisses. She licked around his nipples, and gently nipped at them. He moaned, entangling his hands in her hair. He wanted to feel himself inside her, but he didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted. But he knew he was going to, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Koto straddled the silver kitsune that lay under her. She gently grabbed his shaft and helped guide it to her damp opening. Just before letting go of it, she spoke. "Youko, I love you." She was breathless, but her words came through loud and clear.  
  
"I love you too, Koto," Youko answered. "But are you sure you're ready for this?" His lust-filled voice was laced with concern.  
  
"I am most definitely sure, my love." And with that, she let go of his manhood and slammed herself down on him. She cried out in pain and pleasure as her barrier was broken. It felt wonderful to have him inside of her. Her breath came in short gasps as she adjusted to the new feeling. Youko had moaned rather loudly when he felt his manhood break her barrier. He allowed her to adjust, and didn't make any movements. He held still, his breath short. It was wonderful to be inside of her.  
  
After another moment, Koto started going up and down along his length, but very slowly. Her barrier was broken, but her walls were still very tight. It hurt a little, but she quickly adjusted to it. As time progressed, she started going a little faster. Youko grabbed her breasts and kneaded them as she went faster and faster still. He pinched her nipples, harder than before, and she moaned loudly in pleasure. They both were high on cloud nine when he felt her wet juices spill over him and she felt his warm seed spill into her.  
  
Youko sat up without moving her. With a scream of pure pleasure and love, they both bit the other's right side of the neck. Their fangs dug into the skin, drawing some blood. They gently licked it up, and fell back on the bed, Youko encasing Koto with his arms, never letting him pull out of her, not even an inch. They laid there for quite a while, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours, perhaps just a few seconds. They didn't know. They were recovering from the sweet and lovely ecstasy of the fire that had burned inside of them for a while.  
  
Their loving thoughts were interrupted by an announcement over the intercom. "Excuse me, everyone, um...This is Juri, your cute little referee! Umm, the stage is completely destroyed, in case you haven't noticed already, but we're flying in the stage from the old place! And Koto, if you're in the collesium, get out to the ring now! I repeat, Koto, you need to get to the ring now! Thank you!"  
  
Koto groaned. She didn't want to leave her handsome kitsune. "I guess I have to go," she said sadly.  
  
"Yes, you had better. You've already gotten in trouble for miscounting. You'd better not get in trouble for being late to something, as well," Youko said, and gave her a small pat on the rear.  
  
Koto sighed, but carefully got off of him. She winced as the air of the room nipped at her naked flesh. She wanted to just jump back into Youko's arms, but he had already sat up and was watching her every move. She quickly got dressed, passionately kissed Youko once more, then walked out of the room with a glance, smile and wave back at her lover. She went off to the ring, as she was needed.  
  
Hours passed, and Hiei woke up to find Kurama watching after him in a small room. A small conversation was held between the two, Kurama being silent about what had just happened hours earlier. He told him about the stage Ototo Toguro had brought in. They went to the arena when they were needed, and they fought again. Kurama glanced over at Koto, only to find her watching him. He smiled at her, and she blushed, but smiled back. She continued announcing about the fight currently taking place between Ani Toguro and Kuwabara. She acted as if nothing happened, and right as she should. Neither one of them was ready to face their friends' lectures about the subject, and it was just better that they remained quiet.  
  
But they would meet during breaks. But the only other break was after Ototo Toguro and Yusuke's fight. Koto went back with Kurama and stayed at his house for a while. Each night, they slept with each other. An average of every other night they shared the beautiful fire that burned inside of them. When Kurama had to help Yusuke and the others with Sensui, Koto agreed it would be better for him to do that rather than spend every minute with her. So he went off to take care of Sensui, and she went off to deal with things she had to take care of. Neither one knew how long it would be before they met again. But they didn't think it would be so soon. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %  
  
Heheheh! Somewhat cliffy! I've decided that all of the stories in here are going to be one-shots. However, they will be kind of like a continuation. This one started out in the Dark Tournament, and the next chapter will be in the Makai Tournament! Though I don't know much about the Makai Tournament, I don't care...I'll just make something up, or else do research! But I will be lacking in updates for a little bit...heheh, because I'm busy. Next week (which is July 25-30), I'm going to be at camp...just for one friend...and that's a long story, but anyways, I'll only have about two weeks before school starts up when I get back from camp, and I have to do a lot of shopping, plus I need to do more driving...;; I drove for over an hour and a half! ...I'm done blabbering now... lol, anyways, I'm working on my horror fic...but it's not just horror...heheh, it's horror/romance/humor/whatever else lmao, I'm blabbering again...oh well...  
  
Yusuke: You like to blabber, don't you?  
  
DE: Well, hey, you know what? In my horror story, you're in your demon form, and you're mean to Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: =reads through DE's horror story= HEY, I'M NOT AN OLD FART!!!  
  
DE: Oh jeez...well, if you wanna find out about that, you're going to have to read it once I'm done! And I'm writing it by hand, so there really is no telling when I'll be done...I need more notebooks to write, lol. Well, anyways, we're done blabbering, and I'm sure you've got better things to do! OH! And all the fics in this story thingy will be Youko/Koto. Enjoy! And please review? I wanna know if I did a good job on this...heh, this is actually the first lemon I've posted... Thank you all!! 


	2. Love During the Makai Tournament

DE: Yay, I'm back! And TC and EBD are here with me! It's almost 4am, so...we got done reading one huge-ass lemon, and it was enough...it was so awkward and um...kinky, I suppose...anyways, I was rummaging through my stories, and came across the first chapter...realizing I had to start the second! So, here it is! By the way, TC said that I should put that I don't know much about the Makai Tournament, considering the DVDs have only gone until the end of Chapter Black saga...So bear with me, people! == Love ya all, my wonderful readers!

EBD: =reading DE's fics=

TC: While she's doing that, I'll do the disclaimer. DE doesn't own jack, and neither do we! Well, except ourselves, but we're not in this damn story! And DE's typing everything, so...Now I'm typing this...that sounded weird...anywayz DE IS OWNED BY MANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =.= (gets smacked away from the computer by a smegol soundintg klDE)

DE: She can't type worth shit...anyways, I'm in a weird mood, I suppose you could say...

TC: The only reason is because you were sitting in the chair, DE! I couldn't get a good angle!

DE: OO SO WRONG, TC!!! SO WRONG!!!!!!!!! =shudders= anyways, we've had MD and Mug, so we're just a tad wee bit hyper... =wide grin= Enjoy my lemon! With a little help from TC and EBD, of course!

Youko was wandering through the many fields of Makai. A certain female had his attention this day. And this day was a beautiful sunny day, and the Makai Tournament was on hold, but just for this day. There was apparently something wrong in the judging...again.

He lay down on the grass and thought. Poor Koto, always being picked on by the councils. They just couldn't go by with what she had said, even though they told her the rules and she followed them! Poor, poor Koto... Youko's thoughts drifted to other things, but still about the same girl. She was smart, young, funny, loved gruesome things and fights, and she was a kitsune. He'd finally found another kitsune, one that could love him as he loved her.

'_Wait a minute, love? Do I really love her?'_ Youko asked himself. Did he? Is that why his thoughts drifted once again to him and the red kitsune in a bed with the lights out on a glorious night, with no one and nothing to disturb them? He smiled at the thought. Perhaps he was finally in love...

Koto looked depressed as she walked through a field. The council of the Makai Tournament had declared one of her calls invalid. It was just like the Dark Tournament. Would she once again be replaced, to sit in an announcer's booth? She hated that job. She loved being on the stage, and watching all the bloody, gory action taking place.

She sighed. But her mind went to thinking about the silver kitsune. He had managed to retain his youkai form, and that made her blush. When she found out that he could freely transform now, she wanted nothing more than to be alone with him. But why was she having these thoughts? Ever since that first time she'd seen him as Youko in the Dark Tournament...

Her cheeks flared. And flared more when she realized what a white bump in the grass was. She shyly walked up to it. It was Youko, his eyes closed. He appeared to be enjoying the fresh air and gorgeous day. She sat down next to him, her cheeks still red as a cherry. Then, she cleared her throat.

"Beautiful day, huh?"

Youko's eyes shot open. His thoughts were so deep in thinking about the red kitsune before him now, that he hadn't even sensed anything come up behind him.

"Yes, it is," he replied. _'But not nearly as beautiful as you.'_

Koto smiled. She looked at him, and saw him staring at her. There was something in his eyes...love? Lust? Want? She didn't know, and she didn't think she would ever know. "So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked.

"Just admiring the scenery and thinking."

"Thinking about what? Or do I want to know?" she joked.

Youko smiled. Koto certainly was a smart fox, and right as she should be. "I'm just thinking how everyone is so happy with their loved ones." He looked up to the sky.

"Oh..." Koto said. She had not expected that response. But she realized that his tone had a small bit of loneliness in it. "Is something wrong, Youko?" she asked.

He looked at her. His eyes told her everything, but she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear him say what she knew and hoped he would say. "It just reminds me of how lonely I am," he said. "But I have a feeling that all that will soon change..."

He thought it and knew it. The way the red fox looked at him, he knew she was attracted to him. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, drawing her near him, spooning her against him. Her body fit so well against his, and he hoped she wouldn't be scared by the feeling of his hardness against her buttocks.

But she wasn't scared. How could she be? She loved this silver kitsune, and he—she hoped—loved her. Kitsune and kitsune, hand in hand, body mingled with body... The thought made her stomach lighten. She had butterflies in them, and she knew it was because of the arousal her thoughts—and the intimidating fox—had on her.

She felt one of his arms slide up and the other slid down. She gasped as the one going up cupped her breast, and the one going down fiddled with the button on her shorts. She felt his breath upon her ear as he whispered. "I've wanted you for quite some time now, my sweet," he said. "Ever since I saw you in the Dark Tournament...Ever since I found out you were here, once again announcing the battles. I want you, Koto. I want to feel your hot juices flowing over my hard cock as you go hard and fast up and down on my length. I love you so much, Koto. You're the only one I think about, all the time."

His words made her moan softly. So dirty talking was one of his to get her aroused, was it? Well, she'd tease him before he got what he wanted. She turned in his arms, then tackled him just right so he was with his back on the grass and she was sitting on his stomach. She felt his erect member behind her, and knew he was more aroused by her referral. She shyly placed a kiss on his lips. He deepened it by licking her lips with his tongue, demanding entrance. She gave it to him. His hands wandered along her back, hers on his tunic.

She broke the kiss to speak. "Youko, I love you too. And I'd like nothing more than to have you inside me, feeling your warm cum fill my womb." She spoke in a seductive voice, and she knew he loved it. She kissed him lightly one more time, then blew softly in his ear and giggled as it twitched. Then she removed his tunic and stared at his muscular chest. Her eyes traveled down and she saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath that white tunic he always wore. Her eyes became a little bigger.

Youko chuckled when he saw her eyes get big. "Did you really think I wouldn't have thought you were going to meet me soon?" By her blush and surprised look, he knew she hadn't planned on this. "Just continue with what you were doing, love," he said with another chuckle.

She obeyed him. She kissed his chest, licking his nipple, leaving a wet trail down his skin with her tongue as she moved down. She finally reached the center of his body, and she kissed the tip of his hard-on. He groaned, and she knew that was teasing him. So she stroked him gently, licking softly along his shaft. By his gasping intakes of air, she knew this was going to send him over the edge if she kept it up.

"You're teasing me," he breathed. He couldn't really talk. The pleasure filling him from her teasing moves was going to be too much. He thought he was stronger than this, but apparently, with his lover, she had complete control over him.

Koto took him fully in her mouth and fucked him with it. But she moved up, not touching him, just before he was going to release his seed. He groaned as he felt the wind nip at his length. He hadn't wanted her to stop, but who in their right mind would want her to? He managed to get his hands under her shirt, and off it went. Then he was able to get her shorts off, along with her under garments, with help from her.

Youko felt her lips claim his once again, then he felt a wet warmth on his tip. He knew what it was. She was trying to tease him by lightly going over his manhood with her womanhood. Well, she was teasing him, but she was also lubricating him. He knew what she was going to do. She broke the kiss just as she sat down on him, and they both took in a deep gasp of pleasure.

Koto was in heaven. To make him break through her virgin barrier was heavenly, though it did come with pain. But like they always say, Pain Before Pleasure, right? When she felt ready, she rode him, slowly at first, then gaining speed as she felt more comfortable. She heard his moans mingled with her own, and it only added to the bliss she was in. She felt his hands go from her hips up her sides to cup her breasts firmly. He pinched her nipples as he released his seed in her. Feeling the new warmth in her womb, she couldn't help but cry out in pure pleasure as the waves of love washed over her.

She fell onto his chest. His hands stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Youko," she said.

"As I love you, my sweet Koto," he answered back. But they heard something they rather would not have wanted right then.

"Koto! Koto, if you're in the building, get to the council's office right away! Again: Koto, if you're in the building, get to the council's office right away!" It was the dreaded intercom of the Makai Tournament building. Oh, how either of the two kitsune would like to tear the council's throats out. But that would have to wait.

"I guess I'd better go, then," she said, starting to get up.

"Must you? They did say if you were in the building..." he answered back.

"Well, it's probably concerning if I'm going to stay in the ring or if they're going to replace me again."

"Replace you? And again?"

"Yeah, like in the Dark Tournament. That's why Juri showed up, remember?" He nodded, and she continued. "Well, this council had said that I miscounted...again. So it's best if I go."

"Alright then. If you're sure you must..." She nodded, and sat up, moaning as she felt a small movement inside her. Then she remembered that he hadn't been taken out of her. Oh, she didn't want to be away from him. She didn't want him to be out of her. And she knew he felt the same. But they had to part. They could get together later, like during the nights. She slowly stood up, making both of them moan and groan in pleasure and yet not.

Koto quickly got dressed as Youko took a little bit longer, taking his time. With one last deep and passionate kiss, they departed, Youko watching her retreating back as she went back to the building. He would make sure that in the night, she would be his once again...


End file.
